<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking up restrained by Sylveondream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822866">Waking up restrained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream'>Sylveondream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Protective Twilight, Restraints, Time angst, Time is not having a good time, Time needs a hug, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Yiga Clan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something isn't right and it takes Time a while to figure out why</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking up restrained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeay more whumptober</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Time’s consciousness returned to him slowly so achingly slow and some thought in his mind told him that he should be concerned but for the life of him, Time couldn’t really be bothered as to why. Suddenly the pain set in, slowly at first then all at once, the pain was everywhere like he couldn’t escape it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly he opened his eyes and found himself in a cold, damp cell. It was dark and it was wet and he could barely move his arms. With great effort, Time struggled to lift his head and found out that the reason why he couldn’t move his arms was that they were tied together. Crudely so. He could barely feel anything in them, if it weren’t for how cold his body felt then maybe it was for the best considering the number of wounds that littered his body. Having been reminded of his injuries, Time left his head fall down and winced when it landed harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused on his breathing, which was easier said than done considering how much it hurt to just draw in a breath. He was wheezing and he could faintly hear the dripping sound of his own blood hitting the cold rocky pavement. Time ignored the sound to instead focus on his surroundings, but he was tired so tired. Despite his exhaustion Time managed to see the symbol of the shikah painted on the wall but instead of being upright it was upside down and that was enough for Time to mentally kick himself once he realized what that symbol meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yiga clan, he’d been captured by the Yiga clan. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few hellish days later he hears a commotion going on in the hideout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time!" a faint and desperate voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pup?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His breathing had slowed, his shaking had increased due to the severe cold but it could also be from blood loss. Time is dimly aware of the sounds of footsteps rapidly heading to his direction. Everything was spinning. Everything hurt. It was cold. So so cold. What was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there were hands on him removing the crude rope that had bound his legs and arms together, the blood flow having been cut off from them long ago. He winced when they moved him, then crying out in pain when they moved his injured body around. Goddess, it hurt so much. What could he have done to deserve this kind of pain? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They positioned his body to upright and yet the cold was replaced by a warm pelt draped over his cold body.  He could feel a warm hand gently patting his cheek and he groaned. Barely managing to open his eyes to see his descendant standing above him with concerned eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pup?" His voice was hoarse and it ached with the amount of screaming his captors had forced out on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hang in there Time! Hyrule where's that fairy, he's fading fast!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere between the exchange, he had zoned out, focusing his attention on his protégé's pelt. The room hadn’t stopped spinning and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He was getting dizzy, Hylia, everything hurt so bad he just wanted everything to go away. Maybe if he just closed his eyes everything won’t hurt anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time? TIME?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frantic shout forced his eyes open again as he let out a low groan, he turned his attention to his protege, eyes half-lidded and breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay awake for me time, we need you to stay awake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision was getting fuzzy and as hard as he tries, he can't keep his eyes open for long before they're closing again against his will. Then he heard a faint chime. Suddenly his wounds don't hurt anymore. He wasn't cold and the room wasn't spinning. Opening his eyes just a fraction, he could see the faint outline of a fairy. His hearing had cleaned up, but he was so tired. So, so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the shouting from his pup, his heavy eyes slid closed as his vision blackened. He surrendered to the peaceful darkness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>